Inquisitor Raziel
Census Data Citizen Name: Inquisitor Raziel Aliases: Kovac Cirna, Prometheus, The Inquisitor of Tobias, Rookfinger's Hallowed Confessor, Brother Sen, Lord Aldrich, The One-Eyed Man, Back-Alley Jack Title: High Inquisitor Universe: #DX-616, a universe constantly in a war between the forces of the Dull, the hordes of Chaos, and the Empire of Boothe. Identity: Kovac of the Cirna Tribe Occupation: Inquisitor Citizenship: Only the Empire Legal Status: I've started many rebellions and deposed many regimes in the name of the Empire, so outside of the Empire's borders I'm a wanted man. Place of Birth: Planet Medusa in Segmentum Obscurus in Universe #DX-616, although the locals call it Planet Doemrass. Known Relatives: Deceased. Marital Status: Widowed. Base of Operations: Constantly on the move spreading the good word of the Emperors, although recently I've been making frequent stops at Temple on New Byzantium. The space-faring vessels I employ are my personal one-man ship the Burdalane, and the far more comfortably sized Idiosyncrasy which I unfortunately must share with Jasper and Veritas. Known Allies: Inquisitor Jasper, Inquisitor Veritas, and his mentor Inquisitor Apollyon of Beast. Through Jasper, Raz is allied with Inquisitor Mithras, one of Jasper's better known apprentices. Group Affiliation: The Inquisitorial Order of the Eternal Eye Major Enemies: My former partner Jasper, any and all proclaimed enemies of the Sanctus Education: I first graduated as a certified Hallowed Confessor in the Sanctus before going to university for multiple Bachelor's Degrees. Height: Six Feet Tall exactly Weight: 160 pounds Eyes: One blue (right), one pupil-less (left) Hair: Black Distinguishing Features: I have Essence burns around my left eye which form a faint asterisk. Powers: When I gazed into Emperor Tobias' left eye I absorbed a Red Fork event. All of that energy made my left eye "hungry" for more. Anyone who gazes into it sees potential futures of themselves, and then the eye takes those futures away. No matter how hard they try, they'll never be the versions of themself they see when they look into my eye. The longer they stare, the more futures it takes. In addition, as with all Inquisitors, I have the ability to create constructs out of Red energy. I personally specialize in defensive constructs, such as shields to protect from direct impacts and wings to glide to safety when falling. Source of Powers: Inquisitors worship all the incarnations of the Emperor, and so I pilgrimaged to meet them all. Our final task is to stare into the eye of our patron Emperor, an event that will either kill the Inquisitor or inspire them. For unknown reasons this ritual had an unintended side effect on me. Abilities: I have a silver tongue and a wit sharpened through years of espionage. Weapons: Dullsbane, a sword crafted from the bones of an Emperor Boothe killed by Emperor Tobias right in front of me. Boothe always says to keep up the fight, and so I honor him with Dullsbane. On my home planet it is considered a great honor to utilize the dead, and thus the majority of my personal armory is made of fallen foes and allies. Paraphernalia: I wear an eyepatch over my powerful eye to keep it from harming anyone. It has an asterisk on it, as that is the symbol of Emperor Tobias. On rare occasions I will switch the eyepatch with a different design which better suits the situation. Fighting Style: I'm versed in defensive martial arts and swordplay, just enough to modestly defend myself. Primary Specialty: Infiltrate, obliterate, obfuscate is the constant modus operandi. Secondary Specialty: I'm a handy saboteur. I am also versed in smithing, skinning, and tanning. Caste: Sanctus Phainein First Appearance: 2012 A Brief History of Raziel Mailed to Lady Pye Well, after a recent investigation by the Executrix Doctrine, my superiors in the Sanctus have deemed most of my personal history as public knowledge which I have no qualms about passing on to you. Veritas informed me months ago of your knowledge of our long-secret agency known as the Order of the Eternal Eye, and I know I must adapt to our now far-less-clandestine public relations. Raziel is not my birth name. I was born Kovac, a hunter, skinner, and tanner in the Cirna tribe on planet Doemrass, a starless orb of ice nestled in Universe ID#DX-616. I spent my first two decades in a constant battle for survival on a planet incapable of sustaining any form of agriculture, as all Cirna do. I only escaped my feral lifestyle by stowing away on a transport bound towards New Byzantine. It was providence of our Emperor to be sure; the transport was light years off course when it landed on my planet for repairs. Arriving on New Byzantine was a large culture-shock for me. After being raised in a tribal society where we use all parts of the bodies of the dead, including other tribesmen, the concepts of civilization, entertainment, and burying or burning the dead were, of course, “alien” to me. In order to integrate into Imperial society, I became a Confessor in the Sanctus. Monks who give up their identities to spend their days learning of and devoting themselves to The Five, the Confessors taught me how to read, write, pray, and thrive in the multiverse around me. It was there I became Raziel, a name meaning the bringer of wisdom. I sought to be a teacher, to uplift others as I myself had been. It was as a Confessor that I learned of the Inquisition. After seeing what they do for the Empire and achieving the title of Hallowed Confessor, I joined the ranks of the Order of the Eternal Eye. During my Pilgrimage to become an Inquisitor, I witnessed an avatar of Emperor Tobias win a duel-to-the-death against an avatar of Emperor Boothe. I gave Emperor Boothe the traditional funeral rites of my tribe, and so his bones now shape my sword, Dullsbane. It is the greatest honor I can conceive that He may Keep Up The Good Fight beyond even his own death. Without Dullsbane I likely wouldn’t have survived my Pilgrimage. When I looked into my chosen Emperor Tobias’ Eye, Tobias gave me a gift I would have never asked for. An unforeseen side effect of the ritual. now my left eye absorbs the potential Red Energy of anyone its gaze falls upon, denying them future Red Events. This nullifies possible futures from them and blasts my mind with visions of outcomes my eye has rended from them. They don’t realize what they’re missing, but in no part of the multiverse will they ever make the choices necessary to create the futures my eye destroys. What Tobias did to my eye was a curse. Now I have to wear specialized coverings, such as my eyepatch, over my eye which ward against its hunger. The gift he gave me was characteristically more subtle. Now that my eye has dranied me of all my possible futures, there is only one left: The Inquisition. The Pilgrimage Diary Journal Entry 11, Book 1, Volume 2 At last my Pilgrimage has officially begun!! Planet Designation 318D-45.5, Northern Hemisphere close to the vertical median (coordinates below), I met Emperor Boothe! There I was, flying the Burdalane on my way back to NB to meet up with Jasper (he sent me a message about meeting his first Emperor and I told him I'd take him out for drinks) when I saw an Emperial Armada surrounding the aforementioned planet. I flashed my credentials (what little I have) and was granted audience with the commanding officer. Aparently the planet had been slated for destruction by barrage due to an out-of-control Dull infestation. I implored him to give me one day on the planet to sort things out myself. He reluntantly accepted, although I did hear him mumbling obsenities about the Sanctus as I left. Down on the planet I began to understand how bleak things were. It took me hours to find someone who was uninfected, and even then they had started to succumb. It was a young girl named Tora, humanoid with fair complexion. I brought some toys with me, along with some crafts. It tooks some time, but the radiance of creativity returned to her. She was my plant. I sent her to her people and The Dull began to drain from them. They in turn cured others. That's when the Dullbringers arrived. Five of them, way more than I could handle especially unarmed. I phoned in my progress to the Legio commander and he told me that he was no longer in charge of the extermination. Thats when I saw what looked like a meteor crashing into one of the Dullbringers. It was a drop-pod with Boothe's crest on it. I fixated on it two seconds too long; one of the Dullbringers grabbed me. The next few seconds I can't remember, but I can clear as day recall opening my eyes to see The Emperor's Fist clenching the arm of the Dullbringer holding me. It burned with an intense white light before Emperor Boothe in all his glory ripped the arm straight off. As the other Dullbringers closed in, I looked around for a weapon but was stopped as something stronger than I had ever felt before grabbed me by the chest. The Emperor pulled me in using the Will of the People, lifted me up, and berated me for allowing myself to be grappled in such a way. I stayed respectful, despite me getting slightly tiffed that my good work on the planet was being overlooked and that the enemy was closing in. Eventually he dropped me and I grabbed a nearby broken pipe. Throughout the fight the Emperor shouted "advice" at me, mainly about never letting my guard down. The Emperor needed no help killing the Dullbringers, but I assisted none-the-less and I'm stronger for it. I already Kknew the Ffight, but now I truly know how to Ffight it. I wasn't recognized for my actions on the planet, but that doesn't matter. I'm a more vigilant Inquistor than ever, and I left it knowing I saved a large number of people. Thanks to The Red I made it 'home' in time to meet Jasper. Now we have double the reason to celebrate! Journal Entry 67, Book 2, Volume 2 (cont.'d from previous entries) So as far as my calculations have determined I was neither drugged nor mentally manipulated at all during this meeting with Emperor Rookfinger. The things I saw him create were both real and material. Planets shaped like cupcakes, crocodile people wearing miniscule hats, lava-men serving tea under the darkened sunlit moonlight. The more I study this odd universe and the most serious man in it (that being Emperor Rookfinger... terrifying I know) the more I come to grips with what happens in it. Upon my initial arrival nothing seemed to make sense: gravity shifting like the wind, the tiny universe looping inward into itself, black dirt that not only absorbs light, but draws it away from everything else near it. However, with the application of reason and experimentation coupled with the knowledge that the laws behind this universe were the product of a man who doesn't care about "how physics should work" and more about "what would be awesome", I have slowly began to work out the mechanics. All this Qquestioning leads to truer understanding, and from that comes Kknowledge about the multiverse we live in. I can now leave Emperor Rookfinger's side with a finer appreciation of The Empire and a reborn curiousity in my heart. Journal Entry 1, Book 4, Volume 2 At last, Tobias! Until I met you I Questioned if I should have chosen Rookfinger as I first stated I would! A mere five minutes with You and I am more sure than ever I made the right choice! For it’s not simply the garnering of Knowledge that fuels me, it’s the use of it to get what I want! Owning the Knowledge for myself while taking full advantage of the insight it gives me, that’s what will make the Inquisitor Raziel! Like a fresh corpse my entire self will be forged into a weapon for the Empire, a shadowed dagger in the back of all Your foes! Journal Entry 77, Book 4, Volume 2 It’s been six or eight months since I was stranded here after my ship was destroyed by The Emperor. All I’ve had to eat is fauna from this endless jungle, and nothing large. Hunting is too attention-grabbing, takes too long. He’ll find me if I stop! There has to be a way out of here, there has to be a way to end this emptiness. Yet still, He stalks me, The Beast known as Hyde! Even now I hear him through the dense forest, breathing, panting, seemingly all around me. I can’t tell if I’m going insane or I’m already gone. Either way, I will survive this. I will get my fill. Addendum to Book 7, Volume 3 I have seen things I cannot unsee. It is a maddening agony which fills me as I attempt to recount my encounter with Emperor Peanut, and so, against my better judgement, I shall not. All that is necessary to know is I found him posing as a beggar in an alley a block away from Temple. Now The Ritual has been performed. Now I live the life of an Inquisitor. I'm on my way to celebrate my Pilgrimage's conclusion; Annie is waiting for me. I can't wait to tell her the news!! Category:Citizens